The Insect of Notre Dame
Cast * Quasimodo - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Esmeralda - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Captain Phoebus - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Judge Claude Frollo - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) * Hugo - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Victor - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) * Laverne - D.W. Read (Arthur) * The Archdeacon - Robin Hood * Clopin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Puppet Clopin - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Achilles - The Pink Panther * Djali - Mushu (Mulan) * Guard Leaders - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Quasimodo's Mother - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Bird with Quasimodo - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes * The Insect of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Guru Ant * The Insect of Notre Dame part 3 - Rafiki, Sid, and D.W. Cheer Up Guru Ant * The Insect of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 5 - Destiny Attacks Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles * The Insect of Notre Dame part 6 - Guru Ant Meets Foulfellow * The Insect of Notre Dame part 7 - "Topsy Turvy" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 8 - Destiny Gets Away from Foulfellow * The Insect of Notre Dame part 9 - Destiny Meets Bailey * The Insect of Notre Dame part 10 - "God Helps the Outcasts" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 11 - Guru Ant Shows Destiny in his Bell Tower * The Insect of Notre Dame part 12 - Guru Ant Kicks Bailey * The Insect of Notre Dame part 13 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 14 - Foulfellow Attacks Paris * The Insect of Notre Dame part 15 - "A Guy Like You" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 16 - Destiny in Love with Bailey * The Insect of Notre Dame part 17 - Guru Ant's Hidden Painting of Destiny * The Insect of Notre Dame part 18 - Guru Ant and Bailey Finds Destiny * The Insect of Notre Dame part 19 - "The Court of Miracles" * The Insect of Notre Dame part 20 - Sanctuary! * The Insect of Notre Dame part 21 - A Battle with Foulfellow * The Insect of Notre Dame part 22 - Happy Ending * The Insect of Notre Dame part 23 - End Credits Movie Used * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clips Used * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Finding Dory * Pinocchio * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Course * Arthur * Robin Hood * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Pink Panther * Mulan * Mulan 2 * Saludos Amigos * The Three Caballeros * Melody Time * The Buzz on Maggie * The Sword in the Stone Gallery Guru Ant as Quasimodo Destiny as Esmeralda Bailey as Captain Phoebus John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Judge Claude Frollo Rafiki as Hugo Sid the Sloth as Victor D.W. Read as Laverne Robin Hood as the Archdeacon Daffy Duck as Clopin Sebastian as Puppet Clopin The Pink Panther as Achilles Mushu as Djali Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles as the Guard Leaders Maggie Pesky as Quasimodo's Mother Archimedes as the Bird with Quasimodo Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs